


And If The Moon Tells You Something... Believe It.

by trixafaerie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixafaerie/pseuds/trixafaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home after a long week to watch Rise of the Guardians with his favorite girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If The Moon Tells You Something... Believe It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whispersofdelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [trixafaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixafaerie/pseuds/trixafaerie) in the [WeeklyDrabbleChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WeeklyDrabbleChallenge) collection. 



> Unbeta'd quick fluffy family drabble - not sure how I almost maxed out the word count. Ramble on.

Stiles collapsed on the couch, exhausted and feeling older than he had any right to, but his day was far from over. Normally he loved his job; he would have to since he struggled for a few years to get the business even to take off, but this week had been brutal. Now it was over, finally Friday, and he could leave anything that came up to Allison since she was in charge for the next three days as Stiles got some much-needed home time. He looked around his living room and sighed. It looked like a bomb had gone off, there were plates and glasses on the coffee table that should have been put in the dishwasher, who knew when the last time the rug had been vacuumed, but that could be tomorrow’s problem. Right now he just needed to breathe for a moment. 

He really shouldn’t complain, even just to himself, after all his life was pretty great. He owned his own business, could now claim to be an “international consultant” after convincing the small pack in southern Ireland that he had information that would help them. After years of dealing with werewolves and every other supernatural hullabaloo that came up around Beacon Hills, he convinced Allison, Lydia and Danny to help him set up an electronic version of the Argent bestiary, combined with all the files he procured off of Peter’s laptop and things they had all added and edited themselves, it had become quite the information resource. Then Allison got a call from her father, recently relocated to Bakersfield, who needed her assistance on a hunt. She had brought Stiles along since they were in the midst of another week of compound bow training and she wanted him to use it in an actual situation as opposed to the range she had in the back of her house. First it was helping out local packs, the occasional hunter that was trustworthy, and then it had grown as word got out. Being that Stiles was neither a sworn hunter nor a werewolf, even if he was closely entwined with the Beacon Hills pack, he was able to get into situations more easily and with less diplomacy required; he was able to help people. 

Stiles had found that he had a knack for diplomacy, in the people-schmoozing aspect of it, as he was able to make friends wherever he went and found humor even in the most uncomfortable of situations. With Lydia as the hard-line, details and contract negotiator, they were quite the team. Lydia, Allison and Stiles were all co-owners in their consulting firm and were pretty well off with it now, though sometimes it meant long hours and especially in Stiles’ case, time away from home when he would much rather be in Beacon Hills with his family. He missed the kids when he was working but the last day and a half had been especially difficult since Derek was out of town dealing with another Alpha. He generally stayed home with the kids while Stiles was working since he wanted to be as close to his family as much as possible. 

“Daddy!” Stiles turned just as a small body tackled him into the couch. “You’re home early! Uncle Isaac said that we had to clean up before you got home,” his eldest Sophie said in a conspiratorial whisper. He hugged the small seven year old to him as he took in her appearance.

“Were you playing outside?” Stiles asked with a laugh, picking a leaf out of her curly red hair. It looked like she, or maybe Isaac, had tried to put it into a braid but most of it had fallen out at this point. He heard the sliding door to the deck open and tilted his head to see Isaac walk in with Fiona racing ahead of him. Alianne was riding on his shoulders, using Isaac’s curly hair as reigns and Connor was presumably asleep in the baby wrap that was across his chest. 

“Hey, you’re home,” Isaac lifted Ali off his shoulders so she could run over to the couch where Fiona and Sophie were bookending Stiles. “We weren’t expecting you until later,” he laughed.

“Yeah, thanks for watching them today, did everyone behave?” Stiles asked, pointedly eyeing the twins on either side of him even as Isaac nodded. Ali crawled up his legs and kissed his cheek loudly before settling into his lap, chattering about her day. Scott always teased that Ali was a perfect clone of Stiles, complete with unruly brown hair, a smattering of freckles and the tendency to ramble even at four years old. Lydia was ever the pragmatic one and just retorted that it was because Ali was biologically his so it was only logical, just as she presumed Connor would be the spitting image of Derek when he grew up. Stiles loved all his children but Connor was by far the easiest even if he was currently a teething baby werewolf bundle of joy. The twins, whom they had adopted after their Omega mother was killed, were both so full of energy all of the time and caused double the amount of trouble. Ali, for all that she liked to talk, was the quiet one and preferred to read and color to running around with her sisters.

“I’ll put Conn in his room and then take off,” Isaac said, since Connor was still asleep despite the ruckus and would probably nap for another hour still. 

“Daddy, we were gonna watch a movie can we still pleaaaaaaase?” Fiona asked with a huge grin, Sophie her mirror image on his other side, nodding eagerly. 

Stiles pretended to think about it and sighed. “I suppose,” he responded with a grin, gathering his three girls up into a tickle war before they squirmed away to the movie cabinet. He gathered up the dishes from their lunch and brought them into the kitchen before refilling all their special cups and making some popcorn. Fridays were their special movie day otherwise he would insist on carrots or applesauce as a snack out of habit. “If you can’t decide, everyone pick out one movie,” he suggested, hearing some squabbling. Going to check on Connor, he saw that his baby boy was completely asleep in his crib and so grabbed the baby monitor before closing the door behind him. Isaac was being climbed on as he was trying to leave as Stiles walked back into the living room with the popcorn bowls.

“Later, minions,” Isaac ruffled the twin’s hair as Ali came downstairs with her favorite stuffed unicorn in tow. Stiles shut the door with a wave and kicked off his shoes before joining Sophie on the sectional. 

“What’d you guys pick?” He asked, since Fiona was already putting a disc in the player.

“It’s my favorite, Daddy, you have to see it. Papa always laughs when we watch it,” Sophie explained with a laugh.

“Yes then we get to play!” Fiona giggled, sharing a look with her twin that made Stiles feel like he was missing part of the conversation. He saw the title credits start out and smiled. He knew the girls were excited about Rise of the Guardians, he just hadn’t had a chance to see it yet. Fiona was already halfway through her bowl of popcorn, usually finished before the movie even started just as Sophie would eat a couple handfuls and get distracted by the movie more often than not. Ali wasn’t a huge fan of popcorn and would only eat a little bit, but she refused to take something else as popcorn was their special movie treat and she wanted to have the same as everyone else. 

Barely a half hour into the movie and Stiles already understood why the girls would be so into the movie as it was fairly hilarious and had a lot of great characters. He recognized some of the voice actors and caught a lot of the details that he was sure they glossed over; this was exactly the type of animated movie he would have loved back in his school days. He glanced around the room and noticed Fiona mouthing some of the words – well that answered how often they had already seen the movie then—just as Sophie was glancing between Stiles and the screen. “What’s up, monkey?” He asked quietly, turning to give her his attention. 

“I miss Papa. He always does the best Bunny bits,” she explained quietly, chewing on the end of her hair despite the amount of times they tried to discourage her of the habit. Stiles laughed a little, the image of his growly husband playing the Easter Bunny – even if it was a pretty badass bunny—was something he definitely was going to tease him for later.

“C’mere Sophiarella,” Stiles pulled her into his lap, getting her to laugh as he usually did with all his varied nicknames for the girls, he placed a kiss to her forehead before rearranging them both on their sides so they could still see the movie. “I miss Papa too, but he’ll be back soon, maybe even tomorrow night if he can,” Stiles whispered in her ear, since it all depended on how well the meeting went. He hoped Derek would be back late tomorrow, but he could end up stuck through the weekend for all Stiles knew at this point. She seemed to perk up after that, attention going back to the movie. Before five minutes went by, Fiona crawled over Ali and Sophie to lounge on top of Stiles’ legs, head pillowed on his hip. He carded his fingers through her hair absently as they watched the movie. 

“Daddy, when we play Guardians I’ll let you be Jack okay?” Fiona said, tilting her head up to look at Stiles. “Since Papa is Bunny.” Stiles tried not to laugh, considering that it was not completely inaccurate, thinking back to how the pack was when he was in high school and starting college and how he and Derek used to be argumentative at best.

“Sounds good, Fi, maybe you can be in charge of the North Pole then?” Stiles asked seriously, smiling when she nodded quickly. Glancing up he noticed Ali was more than half asleep and had scooted closer without him noticing, curled in a ball with her thumb in her mouth. He had custom ordered the huge L-shaped sectional because if the pack was over with their respective partners and kids if they had them, they needed the seating. When they started the movie they had spread out along it and now all his girls were practically – or literally in Fiona’s case—on top of him. It amused him that they were so prone to what his dad always called puppy piles, but he was going to be the last person to complain.

Suddenly Sophie started to giggle, even though it was a very serious moment in the movie. She twisted around to face Stiles, poking Fiona when she started laughing too. “What are you two giggling about, hm?” He asked and laughed when Sophie wiggled closer and covered his eyes with her hands. 

“Daddy, it’s special time you have to make a wish!” Fiona said seriously. 

“Oh I wasn’t aware it was special time you should have said. What do I wish for?”

“What’s one thing you want to happen? Or something you want?” Sophie asked, small hands still covering his eyes, movie forgotten.

“Hm, I don’t think I need anything, I’ve got everything I need right here,” Stiles said, causing Fiona to groan a bit. 

“Daaaaad,” she sighed, dramatic as ever. “You have to make a wish so we can make it come true! We’re magic!”

“Okay, okay. I’m going to make it silently,” Stiles told them. The only thing he wished was that Derek was home safe and curled up on the couch with them but the last thing he wanted to do was make them sad that their Papa wasn’t here so he chose to say nothing. “There. Now work your magic!” Both girls started mumbling in some made up language and before he knew what was happening, the weight on his legs more than doubled and he could feel Fiona wiggling around. 

Sophie lifted her hands off his eyes as she and Fiona shouted, “ta-dah!” as Stiles felt stubble on his arm. Glancing down he saw Derek curled around his legs, road weary but no worse for wear. Running his hand through Derek’s hair he laughed at the obvious con his girls had pulled, having heard their Papa come in long before Stiles ever would have. 

“Hey, hunny bunny,” he joked, grinning at Derek as the girls laughed loud enough to wake Ali fully. Derek pushed himself up more so he was curled around Stiles, nipping his shoulder as he settled. Stiles turned to kiss his husband despite the groans from the peanut gallery. 

“Daddy! Stop it,” Sophie chastised, placing her hand between their faces so he had to stop kissing Derek. She sprawled along Derek’s side with ease as he was much wider built than Stiles ever would be. “Hi Papa,” she said quietly, pecking Derek on the cheek. “You came back in time to be Bunny! Daddy is going to be Jack,” she explained as Fiona crawled off the couch towards the coffee table to filch leftover popcorn. Ali crawled over to lie on Stiles’ chest, still looking only half awake. 

Derek laughed, sharing a look with Stiles before turning his attention to the girls. “Your Daddy would be a good Jack. Did I ever tell you about the time he threw a HUGE snowball at an Alpha because he was angry?” Wide-eyed, Sophie shook her head as Fiona just looked at Stiles like he was dim-witted. “Luckily the Alpha would never have hurt the foolish boy but he didn’t know that at the time he was just being mischievous,” Derek laughed as the girls giggled. 

“Was that you, Papa?” Ali asked quietly, voice mumbled against Stiles’ shoulder. 

“It was, sweet girl,” Derek answered, placing a kiss on her forehead before his eyes met Stiles. “Lucky for him, I already knew that I loved him more than anything, I just needed reminding sometimes.” That was news to Stiles, considering the snowball incident was from his senior year of high school when he had gotten fed up with the way the pack was – or wasn’t, more accurately—working and had wanted Derek to get over his issues and do something about it.

“The moon told you that Daddy was your true love,” Sophie smiled at Derek who just nodded at her.

Stiles laced his fingers with Derek’s with a smile. “Your Papa is just lucky I put up with him and his crazy eyebrows and adorable little bunny teeth,” he teased, laughing at the tickle war that erupted at that. The twins got into it but Ali was smart enough to squirm out of the way and took her cup to the other end of the couch to finish the movie. Stiles heard the monitor go off and left Derek to be tackled by Fiona and Sophie. He picked up Connor, who smiled at seeing him despite being in obvious discomfort from teething. Stiles couldn’t help but love his family, crazy and unique as they might be, he wouldn’t want them any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on [tumblr!](http://trixafaerie.tumblr.com)


End file.
